Angel's Story
by Dark Angelic Wolf
Summary: Suck at summaries. The Bladebreakers get a new blader who's a girl.  She seems okay but someone is after her and now that he's found her he won't give up without a fight.


**Hey Angel here. This is my first story on fanfiction, so please be gentle. Flamers will be shot, suriviors will be shot again. I take helpful hints on how to improve my stories.**

**I do not own Beyblade, even if I wanted to.

* * *

**

**Angel's Story**

"Angel, would you knock off the "I-can't-believe-your-doing-this-to-me" look. It's not helping the situation. Look on the bright side, you'll make new friends and you'll get to try out that new beyblade I made for you." Koji said to his little sister.

Angel just stared out the window in silence. They both knew she didn't want any friends. That was what being a lone wolf was about, being alone.

Koji just sighed. His sister had always been the loner of the family, but moving to a new place made it worse. At times she was ok to be around, but this was one of those times when she would go into her own world and only respond to one thing, beyblade. Angel had a passion for blading that only other bladers, like Koji, could understand.

"So, what did you call this team again, the Blade Breakers?" Angel asked glancing at the pictures her brother had received from Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the BBA. There were four boys on the team, five if you count the guy with the laptop.

"Yeah, that's them alright. Pretty interesting bunch, wouldn't you say." Koji replied. "Humph," was all he got. Koji smiled. Well, at least she showed interest in them. The brother and sister rode on in silence as they went to meet Angel's new team.

* * *

Tyson and the other Blade Breakers argued what their new team member would be like. "I bet he's really strong and that's why Mr. Dickenson wanted him to be on our team." Tyson commented to Max, a young boy with blonde hair.

"Yeah, it would be really cool if he was strong, right Ray?" Max said with excitement to the boy next to him.

"As long as he's a great blader, I don't care how strong he is." Ray, a boy who was mellower than Max or Tyson, replied.

"Well, he has to be very skilled for Mr. Dickenson to put him on our team." Kenny said, a boy who carries a laptop around with him.

Kai, the loner in the group, stood off to the side listening to the four boys argue. He didn't care what the guy was like as long as he was a challenge. Looking down from the motel room the team was staying at for a local tournament, Kai noticed a car drive up to the entrance of the hotel.

_"Finally"_, Kai thought to himself. Starting toward the door he said to the others, "If you want to find out I suggest you go downstairs with me and see for yourself."

"Alright, let's go meet the guy." Tyson said with everyone agreeing.

* * *

Downstairs everyone was shocked to see a girl instead of a boy. The girl was about five and a half feet tall. Her hair was silver and so was the vest she wore. She held her head high and you could tell she didn't care who they were.

"So these are the boys you wanted me to meet. I'm not impressed." The girl said dully.

"Angel, is that anyway to greet your new teammates?" The boy who was with her said.

"Whatever." She replied with little emotion.

* * *

Angel glanced around the room she had just walked into. _"Well, at least_ _their neat."_ Angel thought surveying the clean room.

"Um, so your name is Angel, right?" Max said holding out his hand, "I'm Max."

The gesture told Angel she was accepted, at least with him. The thought made her smile.

"Yes." Angel replied and shook Max's hand in return.

The boy's eyes lit up as they met hers. They understood each from the start.

"Hi Angel, I'm Ray." The boy with the bandanna said.

Angel turned to look at the boy. She liked him immediately. His smile and his eyes said he wanted her to be his friend. Angel grinned and nodded, saying she felt the same way. She glanced at the boy in the cap, who was standing next to her. "So, you're Tyson, right?" She said noticing he was eager to meet her.

"Yep, that's me." Tyson said proudly.

Angel just smirked.

He was one of those people who overestimated what they were capable of.

"Hi, I'm Kenny but you can call Chief if you like." Kenny said from behind her. She nodded as if to say she heard him.

Angel now turned her attention to the boy off to the side. He stared right into her eyes as if he wanted to show her who was boss.

Angel stared back into his, not backing down an inch.

"So, you're Kai?" Angel commented lightly.

"Yeah and you're the new kid, so I'll warn you only once. Stay out of my way and we'll be just fine." Kai said coolly and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about him Angel. He's like that to everyone." Ray said reassuring her it wasn't her fault Kai acted that way.

But Angel didn't hear him. She was in her own thoughts.

_"A little cocky, aren't we Kai?" _Angel thought._ "Well, we'll see just how much pride you have when I kick your butt up the street and back. _

Angel grinned slyly. Maybe these boys were worth her time after all.

* * *

After unpacking, Angel made her way down to the courtyard for some peace and quiet.

And to get a little training in also.

Pulling out the blade her brother had given to her, she noticed that it was completely different from her other one.

"Alright Razor, let's see how much power you've gained." Angel said to her silver wolf bitbeast, Razor. The bitchip practically glowed as if to respond.

Attaching the blade to the launcher, Angel sensed someone was watching her. She shrugged it off but didn't let her guard down. Angel launched her beyblade at the soda cans she had set up and watched her blade spin out of control.

Shielding her eyes from the dust her blade kicked up, Angel heard someone chuckling from behind her.

Turning, she saw Kai leaning on the wall behind her.

Groaning at the thought that he had just seen that sloppy performance, she commented, "What are you laughing at? Haven't you ever seen someone mess up before?"

Almost laughing at the way she got angry, Kai said, "Yea, I just thought you would be a whole lot better than that. I mean you were hand picked by Mr. Dickenson himself, right."

"I'm better than what you just saw. I just miscalculated my launch, that's all. Believe me, it won't happen again." Angel said with frustration.

How dare he think that she was a novice? She was a world class blader and a lot stronger than him.

Kai smirked when he saw her frustration. Even with that sloppy performance she just displayed, he had seen that she was good or at least had the potential to be.

"Here's a little advice." Kai said as he walked toward her, "Keep your launcher level with your chest. It will give you a little more control over your beyblade."

Angel looked at him angrily. "I didn't ask for your advice," Then turning from him, "Thanks anyway."

Stepping beside her, Kai launched his blade.

Watching it weave between the cans, Angel glanced at Kai. She could tell he was the loner of the group.

Angel really wished he wasn't. Being a loner meant not getting close to people and she really wanted to get to know Kai. Something about him sparked her interest and she wanted to know what.

Picking up her beyblade, Angel took a couple of steps back.

Kai looked at her, his eyes questioning.

Angel turned and walked away. After all, she was a loner too and that meant not getting close to anyone, even if she wanted to. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt again.

Kai watched the girl walk away. He was puzzled by what he had seen in her eyes.

Regret mixed with sadness.

_"You are a mystery to me Angel."_ Kai thought, _"As much of a mystery as I am to you."_

Kai turned his gaze back to his blade and wondered what the girl who he had just met was really like.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the little encounter with Kai in the courtyard and Angel was standing on the balcony that overlooked a street outside the hotel. She stared lazily down toward the street as she tried to gather her thoughts.

The door opened behind her and Ray stepped out. Angel turned and faced him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You looked a little confused when you came in from training." He said softly trying to figure out what had happened between her and Kai.

"I'm fine and just a little confused. I've never seen a team of bladers like you guys, I mean other than your bitbeast, you have nothing in common." Angel said slowly trying to make him and herself understand what she felt.

It was true that she had never encountered bladers like them before but she had never felt the way she did either. Something about them made them different, made them seem a little more special than other bladers who had bitbeast and to her amazement she wanted to be one of them.

"So, what was your hometown like?" The question came out of the blue as Ray started to ask her about her past.

"It was a whole lot smaller than this and quieter too." Angel said as a smirk crossed her face. She remembered the town and how much trouble she got into with her brothers. She had been a troublemaker when she was younger and would get into anything she wasn't suppose to.

"Sounds a lot like my hometown." Ray said as he too went back in time to his childhood.

Angel sighed and then said, "I remember when my brothers and I would go outside and practice beyblading all day long. We always had so much fun together and when Sedrick came, we finally had a full team."

Angel then realized what she had just said and regretted immediately. She had never brought up Sedrick like that before, at least not any more.

Ray looked on, waiting for her to finish.

Angel didn't continue. It hurt her too much to remember that part of her life.

Ray placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Some other time then."

He understood her pain and how she felt from his own experiences as a blader. Ray turned and walked toward the door.

Before Angel could stop herself, she walked beside him and into the hotel; she could now say that Ray was her friend.

* * *

That night Angel dreamt of her past, her heart being broken by her best friend as a child, Sedrick, who turned his back on her when she needed him the most. He's the one who caused her to become a loner.

In her dream, Angel heard the icy words he had said the last time she saw him, "From now on Angel, we're enemies!"

She then saw herself falling into the icy river.

As she hit the water, Angel bolted up in bed.

That dream had haunted her for what seemed like years now, but was only for weeks.

Still gasping for breath she looked at the clock beside her bed.

Angel groaned at what she saw.

The clock read 5:30 am. Throwing the covers back, she got out of bed.

As Angel was getting dressed, she thought she heard someone outside her door.

Slipping on her vest, Angel walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing off to the side was Kai.

Even in the darkness of the early morning, she could see his icy gaze.

Motioning for her to follow him, Kai walked down the hall.

Shoving her blade in her pocket, Angel followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadow figure of a boy loomed outside the hotel door. His piercing blue eyes searched the windows for his target.

Walking toward the door he thought, _"This is the place they've been hiding you? Well, prepare to run because when I find you I'll get what is rightful mine."_

The boy chuckled under his breath, "This time, there's no escape."

* * *

In the courtyard, two figures battled.

Angel's frustration showed as she attacked Kai with everything she had.

He was a lot stronger than he appeared to be. Finally after watching his blade attack and defend, she saw an opening.

Using all of her emotions, Angel yelled, "Razor, Blade Twister!"

The surprised look on Kais' face satisfied her hunger for control. She threw her head back and laughed. She hadn't had this much fun toying with her opponent in a long time. The frustration in Kai as he watched his beyblade fly through the air made Angel chuckle. She wanted him to know that she was stronger than him and she let him know forcefully.

"Well, fun's over, time to finish this." Angel said with a bored tone.

"Razor, finishing attack now!" She yelled to the sky.

Her blade crashed into Kai's blade, sending it into the air and to a stop.

"Uhhh…" was all Kai said as Angel recalled her beyblade.

"So, you still think I'm a rookie?" Angel said as she walked toward the door that entered the hotel.

Opening the door, Angel froze in her tracks. There in the doorway was her brother, battered and torn.

"Koji… wh-what happened?!" Angel stuttered as she ran to his side.

She could feel Kai's presence behind her.

"Angel, run. Get out of here. If he finds you, he'll destroy you." Koji ordered his sister.

Confused, Kai asked, "What's he talking about? Who's going to destroy you?"

Angel glanced over her shoulder and gave Kai a look that said to ask later. She then shifted her brothers' weight to her shoulder and walked outside.

Suddenly, she saw a shadowy figure on a large rock in the middle of the courtyard.

"Sedrick." Angel whispered under her breath.

"Hee-hee-hee, long time, no see Angel." Sedrick smirked evilly.

_No! Not here, not now._ Angel's thoughts screamed. She almost took a step back in fear, but remembered Kai was there watching her.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like chaos behind her.

She turned and saw Tyson and the others running toward them.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Tyson yelled toward Kai.

Just as she was about to warn Tyson to get out of there, Angel felt Sedrick right on top of her.

Turning, she saw that he had not left the rock he was standing on.

Sedrick sneered, "I see your senses have heightened. The presence you felt were my eyes bearing into the darkness of your heart, seeking for the fear that you have."

"Angel, who is he? What does he want?" Kai demanded with a shocked look on his face.

Angel looked at Sedrick helplessly; she could feel an awesome power flowing through him.

"What am I going to do?" Angel murmured to herself. She had to protect the others no matter what happened to her.

She glanced back at Tyson and the others, thinking of a way to stop Sedrick.

* * *

Sedrick watched as the hope in Angels' eyes faded away.

He grinned evilly, soon the silver wind would be his and soon he would have the power of Razor at his command. Then with that power he would destroy Angel and her pathetic friends.

Sedrick pulled out his beyblade and launcher and pointed straight at Kai.

_"Let's see how well Angel's little boyfriend reacts to this?" _Sedrick thought preparing to strike.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw Sedrick aim his launcher straight at him. Swinging around, Kai tried to defend himself, but he wasn't fast enough.

Sedricks' blade went sailing toward him at top speed.

"Kai, get out of the way!" Tyson and Angel yelled in unison.

"Driger, use tiger claw attack now!" Ray said as he launched his beyblade toward Sedrick's.

The white tiger bitbeast attacked the other blade at full force.

Unable to defend, Sedrick watched as his beyblade hit the ground with a smash.

"Oh, you'll pay for that. Do you hear me, you'll pay!" Sedrick said angrily. Suddenly the wind picked up and sent Ray's beyblade flying into a tree.

"Uh… Driger!" was all Ray could say.

"What just happened?!" Max shouted over the wind.

"Does he have a bitbeast too?!" Kai asked angrily, unhappy that Angel didn't fill them in on this little detail.

"Yes he does. It's a wolf bitbeast, just like mine. It's name is Typhoon." Angel said solemnly, "He's the reason Sedrick and I made such a good team."

"Hee-hee, so you still remember him." Sedrick sneered.

"Sedrick, you better stop this right now!" Angel proclaimed. "Oh yeah and what will you do if I don't?" Sedrick sneered.

Angel just glared, unable to hide her angry.

_"You just wait and find out because no matter what you did or tried, I was always your better."_ Angel thought.

Reaching for her blade, Angel prepared for the battle of her life. She was ready to defend her new friends until the death.

Sedrick smiled, he saw that Angel was ready to destroy him at all cost.

"Time to battle Sedrick and this time I'll settle things once and for all." Angel stated with her wolfish eyes set on her target.

"Then bring it on old friend, but be prepared to give up something dear to you once you lose." Sedrick said as he recalled his beyblade and prepared to launch.

"But let's make things interesting shall we, while we battle, why don't I destroy your pathetic friends one by one?"

"Don't you dare touch them!" Angel shouted, hot, angry tears jumping to her eyes. If he even laid a finger on them, she would kill him.

"Ready Angel because here I come." Sedrick said, the hatred in his eyes glowed brightly.

Angel braced herself as the wind around her intensified.

_"Here we go… again!"_ Angel thought and readied for battle.

It was now or never.

* * *

"Is she really going through with this?" Max asked glancing toward Tyson.

"She has no choice." Koji said leaning against the brick wall.

"Hey, you awake. How do you feel?" Tyson asked grinning, then turning back toward the others, "We have to help Angel right now."

Everyone agreed and started off.

"Don't you dare move from that spot!" Angel yelled back at them, "If you try to help me you'll only be getting in the way, and besides, I can handle this guy by myself." Angel said with a grin as she glanced at her new friends.

Turning back to Sedrick, she yelled, "3 2 1!"

"Let it rip!" Sedrick finished the count off as he launched his beyblade toward Angel.

Angel launched her beyblade into Sedrick's just before it hit its target.

She then contoured with a barrage of attacks, that didn't even seem to faze Sedrick.

Sedrick laughed as he began his own attacks that sent Razor flying through the air.

"Razor straighten up and use blade twister now." Angel yelled to her blade. The wind picked up as she released her bitbeast.

"Ha, so the kid gloves are off. Fine, two can play that game, Typhoon!" Sedrick said, releasing his own bitbeast.

Angel gasped at the sight of the huge white wolf that had appeared before her.

The two wolves growled and snarled as they scratched and bit at each other.

Angel's vest was now ripped and torn from the swirling wind around her. Her breathing had become labored from the energy that she had used up trying to defend herself.

_"This is ridiculous." _Angel thought as she struggled to keep her balance, _"I usually don't have this much trouble taken down Sedrick. Why can't I destroy him, why can't I take him down?" _

Sedrick sneered as he watched Angel struggle with her thoughts. "How 'bout we kick things up a notch?" Sedrick said pointing his finger behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Angel saw that Sedrick was pointing straight at Ray, who was still shaken up from before.

"Sedrick, don't you dare!" Angel cried spinning around.

"Typhoon, wind blade attack!" Sedrick said aiming his attack at her helpless friend.

Suddenly a gust of wind swirled around Ray and seemed to rip into him. Ray yelled in pain as the wind scraped his skin.

Angel felt as if something inside her finally broke after all this time. Rage filled her as she watched helplessly as her friend was being destroyed.

Here was the kid who had came to her last night and asked about her past, about where she had come from. She had answered to a certain point where she had said something about her life back home and she had stopped herself because of something she had said and was afraid to continue.

He seemed to understand her pain when she had looked away and refused to answer his silent question.

What had he said before they had walked inside last night?

"Some other time then."

_"That's it; I've had enough of his games. He came here for me not my friends," Angel's_ thoughts raged as her friend's screams echoed through her mind, _"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm now ready to do what ever it takes to save my friends now more than ever." _

Angel looked into Sedricks' eyes with all the hate in her heart. "Sedrick prepare to lose."

The words came out in gruff voice that Angel had never used before. She knew that they were approaching the end of the match and that only one of them would be left standing.

The question that floated into everyone's mind now was: who?

* * *

The wind had now stopped attacking Ray and was now attacking Angel.

But she didn't seem to notice. She was concentrating on Sedrick and paid no mind to the slashing wind that swirled around her wounded body.

Angel's hardened gaze seemed to startle Sedrick.

_"Something's changed in Angel. She's different somehow. It's as if she's grown stronger." _Sedrick thought trying to make out what she was thinking.

"I don't know what you trying Angel, but it's not working. Typhoon, attack now with wind blade!" Sedrick exclaimed. His beyblade picked up speed as it tried to smash Angel's blade.

Without even the slightest command, her blade dodged Sedrick's and countered with single slam that sent the beyblade flying.

"Whoa, that was cool. How'd she do that?" Max said glancing toward Kai, who was apparently enjoying the match.

"She's using her emotions to guide her blade." Kai said pointedly as if everyone should know how to do it.

As Sedrick's blade tried time and again to attack, Angel's blade dodged every move effortlessly.

"It's no use Sedrick. You can't beat me now." Angel said calmly as if nothing was wrong.

But then again, there was nothing wrong. Angel had everything under control now that she had finally broken through the wall that was holding her back.

"No, I'm going to beat you, no matter what it takes!" Sedrick said cracking under the pressure.

Frowning, Angel said, "Surrender now and I'll go easy on you."

"Never!" Sedrick yelled and attacked blindly.

"Then you leave me no other choice." Angel said sadly.

She didn't want to use her ultimate attack because it always seemed to destroy everything in its path but to save her friends; she would do anything.

"Razor," Angel whispered gathering energy for the attack, "ultimate blade cyclone!"

Her blade shot forward and started to circle Sedrick's beyblade, creating a mini cyclone that picked up his blade. Somehow, Angel's blade came to an even level with the beyblade and started smashing it repeatedly.

"No, Typhoon!" Sedrick yelled in a futile effort to save his blade.

"I told you, you can't beat me now." Angel stated. "Now, Razor finish this now!" Angel ordered the silver wolf. The beyblade responded immediately. It struck the other blade and caused a massive shock wave to fill the courtyard. It blew both Angel and Sedrick down. Angel slid back while Sedrick hit the back wall.

Sedrick looked over at Angel and saw her beyblade had stopped spinning.

Sedrick almost grinned but saw his beyblade had also stopped.

_"What, a tie, how did we tie?" _Sedrick thought but then realized Angel hadn't used her full power.

"Why did you do it Angel? Why didn't you use your full power?" Sedrick asked silently.

Groaning, Angel sat up with the help of Kai and Ray while Tyson confronted Sedrick.

The wounded boy had just gotten off the ground and had grabbed his beyblade.

"Hey you, what's your story? Why'd you attack Angel and her brother like that?" Tyson exclaimed and pointed toward Sedrick.

"Humph, that's none of your business. If you really want to know, ask Angel." Sedrick growled. He wanted nothing to do with that twarp.

Turning, he said, "Angel don't think that this is over. I'll be back and I'll be stronger than ever. Until than, remember to fight hard and never lose to anyone, but me of course."

Standing, Angel nodded solemnly. She watched as Sedrick walked out of the courtyard and into the rising sun.

"Goodbye, old friend. Maybe, one day you will put aside your hatred and fight by my side once again." Angel said sadly, knowing that might not happen.

"So, Angel, you going to tell us about him or what?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"Maybe, one day when I feel like it," Angel said walking over to her brother.

"So what happened to you? You look like you got ran over by a steamroller." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh nothing, just trying to protect your sorry butt. Long story short, Sedrick got the jump on me when I had my back turned." Koji said as he struggled to get up.

"What were you doing, a night watch?" Max said.

"Yeah, sort of." Koji groaned, wincing at the pain in his arm.

Angel now turned her attention toward Ray.

He was all scratched up but had a grin on his face. "Thank you. You really saved the day there." Ray said holding his hand out.

Angel blushed and shook his hand saying, "Aw, it was nothing."

"You're wrong. It was something. If it hadn't been for you, Sedrick would have destroyed us," Kai said coming up beside her.

Angel, again, blushed at the complement.

She really hadn't done anything but protect her friends and her brother from some maniac kid who sought revenge for who knows what.

Smiling, Angel took a couple of steps forward and turned around toward her new friends and said, "Let's go and get some breakfast before I pass out from hunger."

"Now you're talking my language." Tyson replied and started toward the door.

Laughing, everyone walked after him as the sun rose just above the courtyard wall and filled it with a reddish-gold color that made Angel's silver hair sparkle.

"You wanna know something?" Kai said getting beside as she entered the building.

"What?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I think that you'll make a great addition to our team, as soon as you work on your little attitude problems," he said not even looking at her.

Angel stopped in her tracks, her jaw almost dropping.

_"My attitude problems?! He's the one who just blew me off when we first met!" _Angel thought with a smirk.

Oh, well some things never change.

* * *

Three days later, Angel and the others were on a bus heading to a tournament that was in town.

Angel stared sleepily out the window, letting the warm sunshine hit her face.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Looking behind her, she saw Ray looking over her seat from the row behind her.

"I just want to know one thing," he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah, what's that?" Angel said almost rudely. She didn't really want to be bothered at that moment.

"Do you think that you'll ever get use to this? I mean, you not really one of those kinds of people that like to be on a team." Ray asked his eyes still serious and he had what seemed like a cross between a frown and a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think I could get use to this." she said with a small smile on her face. Ray also smiled at her response.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the background.

Ray turned and Angel jumped to her feet to get a better view of the chaos.

Angel grimaced at the sight.

Tyson, who had been trying to get his backpack from under a huge pile of baggage, was now under it himself.

"Then again…" Angel said laughing along with Ray, Max, and Kenny.

She knew she didn't mean that last statement. She practically loved these guys like family now.

_"I don't care what anybody says, these guys are the best." _Angel thought as she surveyed the bus.

She knew from that point on, her life would never be the same and that she would have many more adventures, but that's another story.


End file.
